Jeopardy Trivia Jan 24 2009
CV Jeopardy Trivia Trivia hosted by KTCAOP Scores Questions First Round Questions First Round's featured 12 categories. Point values were in order 100, 200, 300, 400, 500 *For the first round, after a question was asked, players would raise their *hand*, then wait to be called on before giving an answer. Category: Movie That Features *Q: A hockey mask on a dead guy? **A: Friday the 13th *Q: Stephen Rea, Miranda Richardson, Jaye Davidson, and Forest Whitaker? **A: The Crying Game *Q: Scissor-hands? **A: Edward Scissorhands *Q: Snowy mountain cannibalism? **A: Alive *Q: A wife for a $1 million? **A: Indecent Proposal Category: Aussie Slang *Q: Skite? (noun) **A: Bragger *Q: Wrapped? (verb) **A: Excited *Q: Bludger? (noun) **A: Someone who is lazy *Q: Billabong? (noun) **A: A waterhole *Q: Jocks? (noun) **A: Male Underpants Category: Geography *Q: What is the largest country in Africa, by area? **A: Sudan *Q: What Asian country has the highest population density? **A: Singapore *Q: How many Counties are there in England? **A: 34 *Q: What is the only country that is also its own continent? **A: Australia *Q: What country ruled Vietnam before the rise of communism? **A: France Category: History *Q: Who succeeded Churchill when he resigned in 1955? **A: Sir Anthony Eden *Q: He shot Lee Harvy Oswald. **A: Ruby *Q: He said, "I have nothing to offer but blood, tears, toil and sweat."? **A: Sir Winston Churchill *Q: He was stabbed by Cassius. **A: Julias Caesar *Q: Eras are divided into units called ____. **A: Periods Category: Mathematics *Q: He is known as "The Father of Geometry". **A: Euclid *Q: Two angles that total 180 degrees are called ____. **A: Supplementary *Q: Arc, radius, and sector are parts of a(n) ____. **A: Circle *Q: Approximately how many inches are there in one meter? **A: 39 *Q: A line drawn from an angle of a triangle to the mid-point of the opposite side is a(n) ____. **A: Median Category: Junk Food *Q: Spun sugar on a stick; often found at carnivals? **A: Cotton Candy *Q: Soft drink with the slogan: "For a new generation"? **A: Pepsi *Q: This product comes in a little box with a sailor on it? **A: Cracker Jacks *Q: Puffy white soft pillows of sugar; good raw or roasted over a campfire? **A: Marshmallows *Q: Frozen dairy product in various flavors like chocolate, vanilla, strawberry? **A: Ice Cream (or Frozen Yogurt) Category: Nature *Q: The four stages in the life-cycle of an insect are: egg, adult, pupa, and ____. **A: Larva *Q: This is the main food of the blue whale. **A: Plankton *Q: Name the largest web-footed bird. **A: Albatross *Q: What are the pouched animals called? **A: Marsupials *Q: This animal's name is the same as that given to a high church official. **A: Cardinals Category: Cartoon Sidekicks *Q: Buttons? **A: Mindy *Q: Slappy Squirrel? **A: Skippy Squirrel *Q: The Brain? **A: Pinky *Q: Opus? **A: Bill the cat *Q: Quick Draw McGraw? **A: Babalouie Category: Quick! Quick! *Q: There are ____ seconds in a minute. **A: 60 *Q: What color is a green crayon? **A: Green *Q: The longest key on your keyboard is the ____ **A: Spacebar *Q: What color is a red crayon? **A: Red *Q: The person who is asking you this question is a **A: GameSage (In the game, moderators are called Gamesages) Category: Useless Trivia *Q: The Jolly Green Giant is ____ years old. **A: 68 (This question was thrown out as many points of reference mentioned different years of creation) *Q: If ____ imported just 10% of it's rice needs- the price on the world market would increase by 80%. **A: China *Q: Dominica, Mexico, Zambia, ____ , Fiji and Egypt all have birds on their flags. **A: Kiribati *Q: Louis XIV ____ once a year. **A: Bathed *Q: A necropsy is an autopsy on ____ . **A: Animals Category: Pinball *Q: This 1976 Bally machine featured Elton John on the backglass? **A: Captain Fantastic *Q: All pinball machines are made near this city, the pinball capital of the world? **A: Chicago *Q: This Premier game designer of "Lights, Camera, Action" fame was once just a fan? **A: Joe Norris *Q: This 1988 Lawlor game has a vertical playfield instead of a normal backglass? **A: Banzai Run *Q: Rudy the dummy says "It's only pinball!" in this 1991 machine? **A: Funhouse Category: Hobbies & Leisure *Q: Which exercises are designed to increase O2 consumption & speed circulation? **A: Aerobics *Q: Which British game is known as checkers in the USA? **A: Draughts *Q: If you combined k & p to make cables what would your hobby be? **A: Knitting *Q: If you're involved in firing, throwing, and glazing, what do you do? **A: Pottery (or Ceramics) *Q: What would you buy from a Gibbons' catalogue? **A: Stamps ---- Second Round Questions Second Round's featured 9 categories. Point values were in order 200, 400, 600, 800, 1000 *For the second round, after a question was asked, players would raise their *hand*, then wait to be called on before giving an answer. *The second round featured the only Daily Double during this trivia game. **Daily Double Rules ***The chooser of the category may wager up to their current amount of positive points, or the standard value that that question would have been. ***The constant is the only one able to answer the question. In the case of a CV Trivia, anyone in the CV may answer, but only people from that CV. ***If the contestant answers the question correctly, the wagered points are added on top of the current point total. ***If the contestant fails to answer correctly, the wagered points are lost. Category: Food and Drink *Q: Often drank, this liquid is normally harvested from female cows. **A: Milk *Q: This meat is used to make scaloppine. **A: veal *Q: From which fruit is the liqueur Kirsh made? **A: Cherry *Q: Mustard, ketchup and onions on a hotdog are all ____. **A: Condiments (or Toppings) *Q: Natural vanilla flavoring comes from this plant. **A: Orchid Category: Books *Q: He is the author of the trilogy Once & Future King. **A: T.H. white *Q: Which Dickens novel takes place during the French Revolution? **A: A Tale of Two Cities *Q: Who wrote The Call of the Wild? **A: Jack London *Q: Last name of the Jacob and Wilhelm brothers. **A: Grimm *Q: P.L. Travers's most famous literary creation (first and last name). **A: Mary Poppins Category: Random Trivia *Q: What city was founded in 753 BC? **A: Rome *Q: What is added to brandy to make a sidecar? **A: cointreau *Q: Where was the Rosetta stone found? **A: Cairo, Egypt *Q: What is a fly agaric? **A: Mushroom *Q: What is the world's second highest mountain? **A: K2 Category: Hollywood *Q: Who is the fastest mouse in All of Mexico? **A: Speedy Gonzales *Q: Peter Sellers is best known for his role as Inspector ____. **A: Clouseau *Q: The first 18 minutes of this movie is black and white. **A: Wizard of Oz *Q: What is the destination of the plane at the end of the film "Casablanca"? **A: Lisbon *Q: This was the first cartoon talking picture. **A: Steamboat Willie Category: Cartoons *Q: An adventurous penguin named Tennessee Tuxedo had a sidekick named ____? **A: Chumley *Q: What was George of the Jungle always running in to? **A: A tree *Q: Name the apartments the Jetson's live in. **A: Sky Pad Apartments *Q: In what city does Fat Albert live? **A: Philadelphia *Q: What is Dennis the Menace's last name? **A: Mitchell Category: Cars *Q: Volvo's chairman resigned in 1993 in protest of a merger with this automaker. **A: Renault *Q: Combine a Van & a Car & you get this word. **A: Caravan *Q: The original name for this Pontiac car was the Banshee, for its mythicality. **A: Firebird *''DAILY DOUBLE QUESTION'' **Q:The first power steering was in this car. (company) ***A: Mercedez Benz *Q: The first car with a non-U.S. nameplate to be classified as U.S. domestic. **A: Mazda MX-6 Category: DC Secret Identities *Q: Kay Challis? **A: Crazy Jane *Q: Arthur Curry? **A: Aqua man *Q: Jim Corrigan? **A: The Spectre *Q: Boston Brand? **A: Deadman *Q: Wally West? **A: The Flash Category: More Random Trivia *Q: What does ietf stand for? **A: Internet Engineering Task Force *Q: Where is the original home of bacardi? **A: Cuba *Q: What was the nationallity of Rasputin? **A: Russian *Q: What was Fortran designed for? **A: Formula Translation *Q: In which month is the Le Mans 24 hour race held? **A: June Category: Medicine *Q: This is known as "The Royal Disease". **A: Hemophilia *Q: Name the largest artery in the human body. **A: Aorta *Q: This fingerlike projection is attached to the large intestine. **A: Appendix *Q: In what organ of the body is insulin produced? **A: Pancreas *Q: Hammer, anvil, and stirrup are parts of ____. **A: Ear ---- Third Round Questions Third Round's featured 5 highly intensive categories. Point values were in order 400, 800, 1200, 1600, 2000 *The third round threw in a twist, instead of players raising a *hand* then waiting to be called on for an answer, anyone could say an answer at any time. Players could also call out more than one answer. The downside to this was that each wrong answer took away points, not just the first. Statistics *Q: In designing an experiment involving a treatment applied to six test subjects, reseachers plan to use a simple random sample of six subjects from a pool of 65 available subjects. (Recall that with a simple random sample, all samples of the same size have the same chance of being selected). How many different simple random samples are possible? **A: 82598880 *Q: Assume the readings on thermometers are normally distributed with a mean of zero degrees celcius and a standard deviation of 1.00 degrees celcius. Find the probability P(-1.59<1.59), where z is the reading in degrees? **A: .8882 *Q: Given the following data points, what is the regression equation? (135,80), (143,84), (102,78), (102,68), (129,74), (103,81), (159,97), (127,88) **A: y = 43.774 + 0.300x *Q: A survey of 499 workers showed that 153 said it was unethical to mintor employee email. When 129 senior-level bosses were surveyed, 33 said it was unethical to monitor employee email. Use a 0.05 significance level to test the claim that for those saying that minotiring email is unethical, the proption of the employees is greater than the proportion of bosses. What is the conclusion? **A: There is not sufficient evidence to suppor the claim that the proportion of employees is greater than the proportion of the bosses. *Q: A basket contains 10 eggs, 3 of which are cracked. If we randomly select four of the eggs for hard boiling, what is the probability that two of the cracked eggs are selected? **A: 0.3 Calculus *Q: Define the equivalent expression for The summation of n=0 to infinity of x raised to the n over n factorial? **A: E raised to the x *Q: What is the limit of (x-1)/((square root x)-1) as x approaches 1? **A: 2 *Q: What is the derivative of 10x^3? **A: 30x^2 *Q: What is the derivative of arctan(x)? **A: 1 / (1+x^2) *Q: What is the integation of the function the natural log of x? **A: x*ln(x)-x+C ADHD *Q: What does ADHD stand for? **A: Attention Deficiet Hyperactivity Disorder *Q: According to the DSM IV-TR What are the different forms of ADHD? (Three types) **A: Inattentive, Hyperactive/Impulsive, and Combined *Q: Cocaine and Ritalin are two drugs that are very similar, very, very similar. However, Ritalin is not usually as addictive mainly due to the ____ and the way of administration. **A: Smaller Dose *Q: By analyzing the family tree of ADHD individuals, there is evidence that ADHD is ____ **A: Genetic *Q: What is the primary cause attributed to ADHD? **A: Dopamine Deficiency. February 2008 *Q: Which "Jaws" actor died in February 2008 aged 75? **A: Roy Scheider *Q: What type of animal was Kofi Annan who was born on a Kenyan game reserve in February 2008? **A: Rhinoceros *Q: What national treasure of South Korea was badly damaged by fire in February 2008? **A: A Gate *Q: What did the earthquake that hit Britain in February 2008 measure on the Richter Scale? **A: 5.2 Agatha Christie *Q: Which Agatha Christie novel is set in a boarding house run by Mrs Perenna? **A: N or M *Q: Which character in the Agatha Christie novel "And Then There Were None" arrived at the island carrying a gun **A: Mr. Lombard *Q: What caused the death of Rex Fortescue in the Agatha Christie novel "A Pocketful of Rye"? **A: Poison was introduced to a jar of marmalade, which he had with his tea. He died from the poison, the marmalade was the cause, and teatime was the time. *Q: This question was lost and forgotten **A: This answer was lost and forgotten *Q: This question was lost and forgotten **A: This answer was lost and forgotten Category:Trivia